


Things We Lost To The Night

by Icanus



Category: Marco Polo (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icanus/pseuds/Icanus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Polo has been abandoned by his father in a world different to the one he grew up in. He must learn the means of survival in the ruthless court of Kublai Khan and also how to protect his most cherished thing in his world, his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic because I felt like there weren't many fanfics that spoke of Kaidu and what his character is like and also because I saw the short soulmate story by Mischief11 and thought it would be an interesting pairing to write about.

_“What are those lights in the sky mummy?”_

 

_Marco Polo asks his mother as he stares wide eyed into the night sky. He looks to his side and sees his mother smiling back at him._

 

_“They are stars Marco, angels in the sky leading us to where we are destined to go.”_

 

_Marco smiles brightly at his mother._

 

_“Does that mean they will lead me to my one?”_

 

_“Yes it does. You will become just like your father and explore the world, for the script of your words are written differently to that of our people”_

 

 _Marco looks down for a moment._ _He moves his hand until it rests on the rough writing on his shoulder, his soul mark. Scrunches up his nose and tries to think. He then asks his mother,_

 

_“But where are they from then?”_

 

_She smiles and looks up at the sky sighing. She then points to the sky and asks Marco,_

 

_“What do you see?”_

 

_He follows where she is pointing and answers,_

 

_“The constellation of The Three Sisters”_

 

_“Correct Marco, you are an explorer much like your father, so one day you will leave me. You will leave and find your one somewhere out there. Once you find them you must hold onto them and protect them with all your heart and soul. But if ever you feel lost just look to the stars and find The Three Sisters. Follow her and she will lead you back to me.”_

 

_Marco smiled brightly at his mother and she smiled down at him._

 

_“You really think I will find my one?” He asks._

 

_Embracing him in a hug she whispers to him “Yes, I know you will”._

 

_So Marco breaks away from his mother's hug and looks to the stars with a bright smile on his face._

 

_“One day I will meet my one and I will love them forever” He whispers before leaning on his mother, slowly closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep._


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys just quickly I'm sorry if this chapter isn't what you were expecting as I was getting ready to publish it but then realized that half of what I wrote wouldn't make any sense so that's why this one is a little late. Sorry and I hope you like this chapter.

_"Father, Father don't leave me here"_

 

_Yet nothing Marco could say or do would sway his father who hurriedly backed out of the courtroom and out of sight._

 

_Marco felt the fear wash over him as he was dragged away by guards._

 

Marco woke up in a cold sweat after his nightmare of his first arrival into the court of Kublai Khan. His father leaving him and his first day of imprisonment.

 

Shuddering at these thoughts, Marco got out of bed and prepared himself for the day ahead.

 

Just as he finished dressing he began to walk to the training rooms accompanied by guards to keep him from running away.

 

The air around the palace was thick with tension and Marco feared what would happen to him if he put even one foot out of place that his head would no longer sit on his shoulders.

 

Yet Marco still understood how the Khan felt, he also had been betrayed by someone he loved. The memory of his father leaving him to the Khan like a lamb in the slaughter brought back feelings of regret and great sadness.

 

Letting these feelings wash over him walked on further through the winding halls before coming to a stop at the door of Hundred Eyes training room.

 

“You’re late”

 

 _‘Great’_ Marco thought. ‘ _It was going to be one of those days.’_

 

“You’re worried Marco, worried about what may happen here. A flower is only going to grow if it’s roots are deep. Remember your roots Marco and you will survive to go home”

 

_‘I will never go, I cannot leave’_

 

Marco knew that he would never leave and hundred eyes was just trying help him in a hopeless battle.

 

Marco did wonder though, _‘Could the others see through him as easily?’_

 

Marco realized very early on that he was an open book to the eyes of the court. His wide eyes and his expressions portrayed every emotion he felt and thought at any given time.

 

The eyes could go from interested to scrutinizing in a mere second and Marco took to walking with his eyes glued to his feet.

 

Yet as the day went by and Marco being once again being chastised by Hundred eyes, a guard entered the training room and said that the Khan demands Marco’s presence in the palace gardens.

 

Marco bowed to Hundred eyes and followed the guards to the Gardens. Once again with his eyes glued to his feet Marco let his mind wander to what the Khan would need of him.

 

_‘Have I done something wrong? Has the Khan finally decided to set me free?’_

 

All these possibilities floated around in the Khans head until finally he arrived at the garden entrance. The guards roughly shoved him forward and continued walking towards the Khan.

 

Marco immediately noticed that something was wrong. The Khan had remained seated while staring unblinkingly at a chest in front of him.

 

Cautiously Marco moved closer and closer to the Khan before making a noise which he hoped sounded like a throat being cleared. When the Khan looked up Marco immediately bowed.

 

“Stand Polo and explain to me in your words, what soul marks and mates are to each other in Venice.”

 

Marco stood and thought carefully for a moment, scrunching up his nose a little he thought for some time. Realizing the Khan required an answer Marco replied,

 

“In Venice we call ourselves dwellers in the city of Love. It is very hard to find our true soul mates as many of our marks and words could be so similar to confuse them. Many go through their days without finding any clue to who their soul mate was. Even more mate with the wrong person and upon realizing what they have done, commit suicide and fall into darkness. Yet, when we do find our mates, we are the happiest in the world. For we are called the city of Love for the celebrations we hold. The colours all mix into one and form a paradise, of food and banquets held in the lovers honour.”

 

The Khan seemed pleased with this answer yet still the shadow across his face grew ever darker and Marco could feel a shadow forming.

 

“And what do your people do if they find that one of their unmated have been murdered and taken from this world?”

 

“We grieve, we help the family and we find who would’ve been their soul mate and give them to another so that they may still feel love.”

 

This answer however angered th Khan slightly,

 

“So you do not hunt for the murderer? Call for justice?”

 

For this Marco could not answer.

 

“Well then Master Polo tell me, what do you feel when you see this?”

 

The the Khan opened the chest and pulled out the head of a dead soldier.

 

The soldier's face was bleached white and his mouth still hung open with a cry for help. His eyes still opened, that once held fear and dread in the face of death now held nothing. No emotion or life is left in this now head of a fallen soldier.

 

Marco stared into the lifeless eyes of the soldier with sadness as he knew that their souls would be restless, never gaining the true burial that they deserved but instead carrying on by the place they died, lifeless and restless as their spirits would be.

 

Marco felt even more sadness as he saw on the soldier's face was his soul mark. The words were in the tongue of Mongol and though Marco understood some he couldn’t make out the words on his face. They were a dark contrast to the soldiers now white face and even from his position he saw that the mark hadn’t glowed yet as they do once you sould mate speaks their words.

 

Marco unconsciously placed his hand over his own soul mark and felt its warmth spread into his hand and then throughout his body. The heat gave him comfort as he didn’t feel the coldness that it would’ve been if his soul mate had died. He had seen the same mark on many people back in Venice but not many here in the Khans land.

 

“What do you feel Latin? Do you feel anger? Do you feel hate?”

 

“I feel sadness my Khan, sadness for his mate and sadness for him”

 

The Khan scoffed and placed the soldier head back in the chest. As he turned to address Marco again he saw that Marco was craddling his shoulder.

 

“Move your hand Latin.”

 

Marco looked up at the Khan confused at what he was saying until he saw what the Khan was looking at. Ever so hesitantly he removed his hand from his shoulder to reveal his soul mark.

 

The Khan stepped towards him and placed a hand over his mark. He then trailed his fingers along the script written on his shoulder and pulled back.

 

Turning around to face the garden the Khan addressed Marco,

 

“Tonight there is a feast in my honor, You will attend and report to me the difference between your feasts and that of our Mongol ways.”

 

With that said the Khan waved his hand in a dismissive way to Marco and continued surveying the garden.

 

Marco was ready to complain but thought better of it and gathered his thoughts before bowing to the Khan and exiting the garden.

  
He walked straight to his rooms escorted by two guards before getting ready for the feast tonight.


End file.
